Gustos y obligaciones
by ForeverFangirl69
Summary: Peeta y Katniss se aman el uno al otro y gustan pasar tiempo juntos pero la familia y las necesidades se interponen.


Me despierto viendo hacia la ventana mientras un sinsajo revolotea mostrando sus alas doradas hacia mí, puedo sentir la ventisca de nieve que se llega a filtrar por la ventana pero me importa tan poco porque sus brazos me rodean y acarician dulcemente envolviéndome en su calor y ese olor a pan recién hecho. Estoy tan cómoda que no me molesto en voltear para ver si ya ha despertado, entonces siento uno de sus dedos empezarse a mover por mi vientre.

-Cada vez entiendo mas a Buttercup- susurro mientras sostengo un ronroneo en la garganta

Empiezo a sentir su respiración soñolienta en mi cuello frotándose con mi cabello mientras sus manos me abrazas con más firmeza y me acercan a él. La ventisca es fuerte, pero la verdad, este hombre me hace tan feliz, que ignoro el frio y me hundo en sus profundas carisias.

Creo que a Peeta le está por dar un ataque, me agarra con más fuerza y su boca ya me empieza a morder, en ese preciso momento volteo para ver sus ojos y él me da un profundo beso mientras con un ágil movimiento me pone debajo de él con mis muñecas agarradas con fuerza por su mano derecha mientras la otra acaricia mi cuerpo.

-..¿Peeta?... estas bien?- le digo pues su pupilas se dilatan un poco

-Confía en mí..-me dice sosteniendo con más fuerza mis muñecas aunque sin hacerme daño

Entonces siento como su mano izquierda juega con mis pantalones de pijama y mis braguitas a la vez, y me arranca un gemido

-Despertaremos a los niños- le digo en voz baja, porque no pienso enfrentarme a mis hijos viendo como sus padres se hunden en la lujuria

-Solo no hagas ruido- me dice.

Suena muy tranquilo pero aunque tengo miedo y no estoy muy segura, me dejo llevar porque si esto resulta ser un ataque de Peeta, más vale convertirlo en algo feliz para los dos.

Acerco mi boca a la suya y me besa tiernamente, pero al rato esa ternura cambia a deseo y nuestras lenguas salen a jugar un rato. Algo en mi vientre bajo empieza a palpitar. Mis manos empiezan a acariciar su musculosa espalda, tan perfecta, y a la vez llego a enterrar mis uñas en el ya que si gimo, despertare a los niños.

Me doy cuenta que me falta el aire y me separo un poco de Peeta, tiempo perfecto para que el me quite la playera y yo a él.

Veo que sus pupilas dilatadas se fijan en esa prenda sobre mi pecho.

-¿Acaso… esto le distrae Sr. Mellark?- digo con el tono más seductor y dulce que tengo

Noto que sonríe mientras empieza a besar mi cuello con pequeños mordiscos dejando un camino de besos que me erizan la piel mientras el aire de la ventisca se filtra por la ventana. Justo cuando llega a esas pequeñas montañas dentro de mí..

-¿Papa? ¿Qué le haces a mama?-dice Sara con cara de preocupación

Siento perfectamente como todo ese deseo y amor que nos estábamos dando el uno al otro, desaparece de inmediato y Peeta jala la cobija para cubrirnos, y con un tono dulce dice

-No te preocupes pequeña, a tu mama le dolía un poco el pecho, pero ya está. Ve a ducharte para que desayunes y despierta a tu hermanito, por favor.

-Está bien, papa

Entonces se va del cuarto e instantáneamente nos miramos a los ojos y soltamos una carcajada. No puedo creer que nuestra hija nos haya pillado en un momento tan íntimo, pero, como buen Peeta Mellark, mi esposo engaño a nuestra hija con su convincente voz.

-Te amo- le digo mostrando una sonrisa de verdad

-Yo también te amo- me responde dando un dulce beso en la frente.

-Iré a prepararles el desayuno- Peeta se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras

-HEY!- le grito

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien aun no se desanima- digo mientras dirijo una mirada notable a esa parte debajo de su gran abdomen

Peeta se echa a reír al igual que yo y dice -Como lo fui a olvidar, mientras me ducho, entretenlas-y se mete rápido al baño.

Eso sí que quede claro, la cocina y todo lo relacionado con cocinar queda a cargo de Peeta pues aunque eh intentado ayudar, soy un total desastre.

Estábamos haciendo un estofado de cordero y la cocina parecía cascada de lodo, porque, al no mover la olla con el guisado mientras Peeta ponía la mesa, todo exploto y termino hecho un desastre. Desde entonces el está a cargo.

Aun no me levanto cuando Peeta ya salió con tan solo una toalla rodeándole la cadera, al imaginármelo conmigo en la cama, tengo que sacudir la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y atender a nuestros hijos.

-Vamos, Katniss, nuestras hijas están hambrientas-

-Yo también tengo hambre, pero no exactamente de comida- y le lanzo una mirad seductora.

Peeta se ríe y dice –tu estomago no piensa lo mismo-

Me levanto hacia él, que está a un lado del closet, y saco 3 conjuntos de lencería del Capitolio parándome frente a el

-¿Cuál prefiere señor?- digo mostrando los 3 con un tono bastante seductor–Acaso será una transparencia?- muestro el poco encaje negro que no deja lugar a la imaginación- O será el rojo vivo de holanes?- mostrando el segundo- Quizá prefiera algo sencillos y ordinario- aventando el conjunto blanco, liso y sin chiste al suelo mientras me acerco a él intercalando los conjuntos sobre mí.

Esboza una sonrisa abriendo el closet diciendo- No lo logrará Sra. Mellark-

-¿A no?- y entonces de un tirón me quito lo que quedaba de mi ropa, quedando desnuda frente a él. Veo como abre sorprendido los ojos.

-Tienen hambre, Katniss, son niños- aun así no quita la vista de mí y eso me gusta pues me hace sabor que está bajo mi control en estos momentos.

Dejo caer la ropa y me lanzo a él con un beso, en lugar de apartarme, me devuelve el beso y lo dirijo al baño. Medio a tropezones, llegamos y cierro la puerta, el me sienta en su piernas en la bañera y sus beso empieza a bajar delicadamente haciéndome gemir.

-Hazlo ya!- le digo porque tenemos poco tiempo y no pienso interrumpirlo de nuevo

Como yo ya estamos desnudos, no perdemos tiempo y siento como sus dedos empiezan a hundirse en mi intimidad. Es tanta su velocidad que, en cuestión de minutos, llegue al clímax. Mientras me besa y yo le sonrío, bajo mi mano desde su hombro, por su pecho, hasta sus caderas, y una vez ahí, le doy un apretón lo cual le arranca un gemido, mientras hago lo que corresponde, el está inquieto hasta que llega al clímax y entonces, los dos, agotado y sudados, nos sonreímos.

-Haz estado genial- me dice

-No te quedas tan atrás- le respondo y le doy un beso que me lo devuelve con ternura.

Eso es algo que amo de Peeta, esa habilidad de ser todo un caballero, y, en cuestión de segundos, volverse esa bestia que me llena de placer sin cambiar de personalidad.

Volteo, lo veo a los ojos y me doy cuenta que nadie que no fuera Peeta, me habría convencido de creer la promesa de la vida que por más terribles que sean nuestras pérdidas… la vida puede continuar.


End file.
